


what you want / what you get instead

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Related, Cuckolding, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Ish?? - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "Your feelings for him dictate everything you do," Elias scoffs. "You obsess over him andfantasizeabout him and daydream about him sweeping you off your feet."Martin says nothing, but the rising heat in his cheeks say enough."Do you want to know what Jonreallywants?"(spoilers up to the season 3 finale arch!)





	what you want / what you get instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shigarakis-ankles (igy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/gifts).



> title from phoenix's [Everything is Everything](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/everythingiseverything.html) because I threw a title on this, left for work, and immediately thought of a better one
> 
> uhhh. Yeah. u kno the scene where elias upsets martin by showing him how his mother hates him? what if he upset him instead with, yknow, Him Fucking Jon

Martin flicks the lighter on again — _Jon's_ lighter, the one he'd pressed into Martin's palm with a tired smile and told him to hang onto before he'd left on a suicide mission to save the world — and lights another statement.

"Stop that, Martin," Elias demands. "Did Jon put you up to this?"

"No, it was my idea," Martin says, almost _proudly_ , as case zero-one-whatever becomes ash in his hand.

Elias scoffs. He steps forward to take the lighter from Martin's hand but Martin is just quick enough to pull it back out of his reach.

"Really? Because that is _Jon's_ lighter, isn't it?"

"It is," Martin allows, and feels the press of Elias trying to pry for more from his head. "I asked to borrow it, but Jon didn't know why," he lies. Elias can't prove otherwise, because Martin's built just enough of a tolerance for the _Beholding_ that he can't get through.

"Of course he didn't," Elias sighs, sarcastic. "You'd really do anything for him, wouldn't you? He let you risk your life bothering me just so he can fulfill some fantasy of bothering me himself."

" _He's_ risking his life for _everyone_ ," Martin spits defensively. "My feelings for him don't have anything to do with it."

Elias's annoyed expression sinks into something awful. He smirks with a gleeful evil that Martin has never seen, and it cuts down his adrenaline high just a bit.

"Your feelings for him dictate everything you do," Elias scoffs. "You obsess over him and _fantasize_ about him and daydream about him sweeping you off your feet." 

Martin says nothing, but the rising heat in his cheeks say enough.

"Do you want to know what Jon _really_ wants? What occupies the back of his mind and comes slithering out when he's got his fist around his cock at night?"

"No," Martin says, squeezing the lighter in his hand. Whatever he’s thinking he has on Jon, Elias is bluffing. He has to be.

Memory wriggles in unwanted anyway. _Real_ memory, not secondhand thoughts of Jon's fantasies, but Elias's own replay.

Jon is laid bare over a desk, his cheek and chest and hips flush to the wood surface, and he's —

Elias is fucking him, raw and brutal and too rough. Martin thinks for a moment that this is some kind of punishment, something awful Jon had to endure for a snarky comment or rude remark, but —

 _"Fuck,"_ the memory Jon moans, broken and pathetic and _loving it_ , and Martin realizes it's something even worse. _"Harder, please."_

The phantom memory of Elias obliges, and Jon _gasps_. Elias leans over him to pin him by the back of his neck, cage him with his own body, and Jon's eyes roll back like he's been electrocuted when he picks up the pace.

 _"Please, Elias,"_ he's begging, tears forming in his eyes as it all becomes a bittersweet, painfully pleasant too-much. _"Need to cum,_ please _, please let me,"_ Jon is _sobbing_ , and Martin Knows rather than sees that his legs are shaking, knees twisting inward, and Elias takes the hand off of Jon's neck and out of sight. Martin Knows rather than sees Elias reaching under him to finally wrap his fingers around his needy, leaking cock, and —

— and the memory ends. 

Elias cockblocks him from his own spite-fueled, jealousy-inspiring memory feed just to make it that much worse.

"He sounds _divine_ going over the edge. All breathy and desperate, you know," Elias whispers. "Well," he corrects, " _you_ don't know."

"Shut up," Martin hisses, cheeks flaring with embarrassment and anger.

"Why did you think our meetings take so long, anyway?" Elias asks, faux-innocently. "Did you think we were gossiping about the Eye? Swapping tips for how to wring the most out of someone?" 

"Shut _up_ ," Martin repeats, dry, angry tears welling at the edges of his eyes.

"I don't even have to convince him to enjoy it anymore," Elias laughs. "He bends over for me all on his own and tells me how badly he needs it, how he's been thinking about it _all day_ ," he breathes, in some mockery of the whine Jon must give him when he asks for it.

No more memories come with the words, so he can convince himself they're lies, right? Jon wouldn't... He _hates_ Elias, he wouldn't be —

"— You don't need to _like_ someone to want them inside you," Elias interrupts his thoughts. Martin swears he's choosing his words in the ways that will hurt him most — implying Jon wants _him_ , not just the sex. "Any way you can get it." 

Another memory starts rushing in, Jon being pushed down to his knees with shiny, kiss-bruised lips and a dazed expression of pure _want_. He opens Elias's belt —

Martin stops the memory there with a punch to Elias's jaw. It's thrown wildly and terribly, and it's the hand holding the lighter and the impact sores his bones up to his elbow, but it's worth it to make it _stop_.

Elias laughs, hand hovering where Martin's punch will swell a knot and bruise within the day.

"You know he listens to these, right?" he goes on. "He'll hear you upset over him and upset over what I _do_ to him. Imagine how embarrassing _that'll_ be."

Martin tries to swing again with an angry, animal noise, but Elias knows better this time and steps back. 

"His poor, pining assistant knows how much he loves to be _used_ like that. Can't you just _see_ the flush in his cheeks once he finds out you know exactly what a pathetic, needy thing he is?"

Martin squeezes the lighter in his hand and yells again. He's not going to risk Elias swinging back if he goes for a third time, but at least yelling will drown him out for just a moment.

"He'll avoid you at all costs," Elias sneers. "He'll know all you can see when you look at him is the _monster_ bent over my desk begging me to fill him up, and he will never look you in the eye again."

Elias takes another step back.

"Stop burning the statements, Martin," he finishes. "I can show you Jon doing things much worse than that."

Elias leaves. 

Martin allows himself one last furious yell, like screaming into a jar to seal it away, and then tries to compose himself before Melanie comes to find him.

At least it must have given her enough time.

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: i'm also losin it on tumblr over [here!](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) join me!


End file.
